


Kill this love

by blackpinkaus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda explicit language, Lowkey Crack, jenlisa, kill this love, kill this love mv, slight angst, they’re getting their revenge on their ex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpinkaus/pseuds/blackpinkaus
Summary: Jennie always thought she would marry the love of her life.Well, that was until she saw a tall blonde girl in front of her door, claiming she was here to see her boyfriend





	1. PROLOGUE

_After every crazy high, there's a price you have to pay_

 

**—**

**JENNIE**

**—**

 

 

Jennie had everyone at her feet. For as long as she could remember, people were always drooling over her. Girls wanted to be her, guys wanted to date her. She was used to all the attention, used to being the center. She liked it sometimes, it was nice to feel appreciated and accepted by almost everyone.

 

But it wasn't easy everyday.

 

Sure, being popular had its perks, but outside of all the superficial stuff, she was suffering. Badly suffering.

 

She knew people had high expectations for her. Don't look bad, always smile, be polite, be smart, but not too smart because people don't like nerds, be interesting but don't talk too much, be nice but don't let people approach you too close. Don't be rude. Don't do this, and don't do that.

 

As the time went by, Jennie felt her real self slipping out of her, and soon enough, her cold and sometimes bitchy aura took over. Soon enough, she started not to feel anything anymore, because it was what people wanted of her. Or maybe, just maybe because it was easier that way.

 

 

But being the most popular girl in high school then college at least meant that she got to date the most popular boy. He wasn't horrible, in all honesty. He was nice enough, cute enough, smart enough. She appreciated him, she really did.

 

Did she love him? Well, no. But screw her emotions, and screw her feelings. Dating him, spending her life with him would be the best thing for her, she knew that. At least, with him, she would have a stable life.

 

Maybe after some time she could actually fall in love. She was willing to try.

 

Maybe, at last, she would be able to find happiness with him.

 

Maybe.


	2. ONE

 

_I'm a slave to my emotions_

 

**—**

**JENNIE**

**—**

 

Selfish, egoistic idiot.

 

That was all she could think about when he wasn't there.

 

Their few years in college together were nice, even better than what jennie expected. They graduated together, and planned to spend their lives together.

 

But then the dream turned into a nightmare.

 

He was barely home anymore, if she could even call what they had a 'home'. He spent his days at work, which Jennie couldn't blame him for, but it didn't make it any less annoying for her. He wasn't even prioritizing work over her, he had totally forgotten she existed too, and if there was barely the shadow of a flame before, it had totally extinguished now, and she was left alone with a hole inside her chest.

 

She had never felt so lonely.

 

Today wasn't any different, and she sighed as she noticed it was already past ten in the evening, and he still wasn't there.

 

A little voice inside her head kept telling her that it wasn't normal, his work couldn't possibly take that much time, he was probably doing something else behind her back. But she ignored it, she ignored the way her heart clenched just by thinking about it, and she kept on staring at the clock in front of her, her glass of wine in hand, and the now empty bottles on the counter next to her.

 

The minutes were agonizingly slow.

 

He must've forgotten about her, he probably stayed at work too late and reserved an hotel for the night, forgetting to text or call her.

 

She glanced at her phone next to her, should she call him?

 

No, he won't answer anyway, or even if he did he'll just discard her. It was best not to bother him.

 

Maybe Jennie should go to bed, but she couldn't find the strength to move from her sit, and she still had a tiny hope that he would come soon and be a normal boyfriend, greet her with a smile, and talk about their upcoming wedding with her.

 

-The wedding...

 

Oh god, how will they even do that?

 

She wasn't aware a year ago when she accepted his proposal that any form of communication would have completely died down, and that she would be left alone with all of the preparations and the anxiety that came with it. Now that the date was getting dangerously close, she started to wonder if it was a good idea to do marry him at all, maybe he had even forgotten if she was lucky enough.

 

But no, she needed it. She needed the stability, and the reassurance of being bond to him.

 

Maybe it was just a difficult phase of their relationship, but it would surely get better soon. He was tired, he worked hard to finally have his promotion, but soon enough, Jennie was convinced she would get her boyfriend- future husband- back. The thought made her smile again. It was going to get better soon.

 

The clock stroke midnight, and barely a second later, she heard a soft knock on the door.

 

She got up happily, her smile never leaving her face, getting ready to greet him warmly.

 

But when she opened the door, her smile immediately faded, letting place to a confused frown. A blonde girl stood on the doorstep. She was way taller than Jennie, wearing a crop top that showed her bare stomach, despite the still cold weather, and her lips that were curled up into a smirk a second ago opened slightly as she let out a silent gasp.

 

"... who are you?" The girl asked, staring at Jennie with a confused look.

 

The brunette scoffed. "Hum, I should be asking you that question?" she said, letting out a bitter chuckle. The blonde only rolled her eyes,

 

"Are you the maid? Didn't think you guys would work that late"

 

Jennie clenched her fists. The audacity-

 

"I'm not the maid, who the fuck do you think you are?!" Jennie said, clearly unamused at the situation.

 

Who was that girl and what was she doing here at this hour?

 

"Wait, you've been drinking right?" The girl asked, and the brunette raised her eyebrows at the question, the envy of punching that giant in the face growing by the second. But just as she was about to answer, the blonde cut her off. "You know what, whatever, where's Jung?"

 

...what?

 

Now Jennie was starting to get really confused. How the hell did she know her fiancé?

 

She already had enough, and only wanted to end this conversation and go to sleep, long gone the idea of waiting for him to come home.

 

"Junghwa's still at work. I'll tell him you went by when he comes home, goodnight-" She was about to close the door on her, but the girl put her foot in front of it at the last second, preventing Jennie from closing it, fueling even more her anger.

 

"Okay listen to me shortie, whoever you are, I'll tell him to fire you because clearly you're shit at whatever your job is, now can you please let me in so i can see my boyfriend ?"

 

Her boyfriend.

 

Jennie felt her whole world collapsing in an instant.

 

He couldn't be... couldn't have possibly done... that. Not to her. It wasn't possible.

 

She was lying, the brunette knew it. The girl was obviously lying.

 

Something snapped in Jennie, the addition of her tiring day at work, the frustration caused by her fiancé and the alcohol in her blood made every last bit of her common sense vanish immediately, and she shoved the girl on the shoulder as hard as she could.

 

"You...whore" She scoffed. "I can't believe it, first of all i'm earning twice what you earn in a year in only a month, so don't even dare disrespecting me like that on my propriety again. Second of all, Jung is not your boyfriend so whatever fantasies you were having about him you can shove them deep in your fake and poorly done ass, and lastly don't even dare putting a foot here again or I swear I'm calling the fucking cops, understood ?!"

 

She let everything out, barely breathing, staring at the stranger with a gaze colder than ice, which she was so used to give back in high school to terrorize whoever was getting in her way.

 

The blonde only had a look of disbelief on her face, her eyes were wide opened and her lips slightly parted.

 

"... who are you?" She let out quietly after a few seconds, her past confidence and attitude completely gone now.

 

"Junghwa's fiancé" Jennie tried to say with pride, although pronouncing his name left a bitter taste on her tongue.

 

"I..."

 

"Cat got your tongue?" Jennie laughed, finally feeling like she won.

 

"He- He didn't tell me he was with someone- let alone about to get married, what the fuck?"

 

Jennie shook her head. "You can't have him, can't even dream of it, if he even looked your way you can consider yourself lucky, now leave". The smaller girl was starting to get seriously annoyed at the situation. Though, in a second, the girl's attitude came back, and she let out a bitter laugh.

 

"Are you fucking dumb?"

 

".. what?" Her blood started to boil in her veins. She didn't dare-

 

"Not only he looked my way, you fucking dumbass, but we fucking slept together, multiple times, what the hell is wrong with you for you not to understand that that bastard cheated on you?"

 

No.

 

He couldn't.

 

"You... you're lying, he wouldn't cheat on me, that's impossible-"

 

Jennie felt the floor below her shattering, and she was now engulfed by darkness.

 

Not to her, he couldn't have cheated on her.

 

"Oh come on, don't be so full of yourself, of course i'm not lying, are you too blind to see that? What the hell would i be doing there if he wasn't seeing someone behind your back-" She said without a ounce of emotion, her face completely blank. "- well... being our backs..." Her eyebrows furrowed, her voice getting a bit quieter as she said the last few words.

 

"I- I..."

 

Six years, all of them gone in a minute. It had all been a lie. There was never any security, never any stability, never any love.

 

"cat got your tongue?" The girl said, doing a poor impression of the brunette barely a minute ago.

 

But instead of replying with another cold remark, Jennie fell on her knees, too weak to keep on standing, and she broke down crying. A lie. Everything was a lie. Everything was fake.

 

She felt like she couldn't breath anymore.

 

The girl stepped back a little, startled at the brunette's reaction.

 

 

 

 

 

"....Oh you've got to be kidding me-"


	3. TWO

 

_That warm nervous feeling, extreme excitement_

 

**—**

**LISA**

**—**

 

To be completely honest, Lisa wasn't expecting a lot for this day.

 

She realized after waking up late, missing her bus on her way to work and spilling her cup of coffee on her brand new white top that it just couldn't possibly be good. However, she also thought it couldn't get worse.

 

But oh boy, how wrong was she.

 

Junghwa had avoided taking Lisa home as much as possible, and when he finally told her his address, he had asked her not to come at his place unannounced because he was a messy person, and wanted everything to be perfect for her. Lisa wasn't dumb, she knew something was up, but the boy seemed too innocent to be a bad person, so she paid no mind to it. She wasn't expecting to spend her life with him anyway, she was just up for some fun.

 

In all honesty, she hadn't excepted him to be the kind to break a person's heart at all. And she was surely not thinking that she would be the one in charge of fixing said person's heart.

 

 

But life was full of surprises, right?

 

 

"...oh you've got to be kidding me,"

 

As soon as she saw the girl falling down in front of her, hearing her choked sobs, all the hate that she had gained for the girl in a few minutes vanished in a second, and she felt her heart clench in her chest.

 

Hell, the boy that girl was about to marry was cheating on her, and he was cheating on her with Lisa. She had no rights to be mad.

 

Culpability took over her senses, and she crouched down in front of the brunette, awkwardly patting her back.

 

"Hey there, just.... calm down" Lisa said, cringing at how bad she was at comforting human beings. Or... just bad at humans, altogether.

 

The brunette raised her head, her cheeks were soaked by her tears. "Calm down? How the fuck do you want me to calm down?!"

 

Lisa could tell she was trying to sound mad, or even menacing. But her voice came out strangled, barely audible, and clearly betrayed her sadness.

 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know..." The blonde said, softening her voice a bit.

 

This was definitely not how she was planning to spend her evening.

 

The brunette shook her head lightly. "It's okay I just-"

She tried to get up, but failed miserably and only fell down again. This time though, Lisa was there to catch her, and a faint blush formed on the smaller girl's cheeks.

 

"Alright, ... whatever your name is- you've clearly drank too much so i'm just going to put you to bed, yeah?" Lisa said slowly, making sure the girl was hearing everything she said, and the brunette answered with a small sniff.

 

"I don't want to go to bed"

 

Oh hell no. Dealing with a drunk heartbroken girl was already hard, but on top of that she had to be stubborn. Lisa was definitely going to lose her mind tonight.

 

"Just... let's at least put you on the couch right?"

 

She nodded, and Lisa understood when she didn't see her move one bit that she would have to bring her there herself.

 

...Oh gosh.

 

Good thing she remembered where the living room was, because the brunette wasn't as light as she looked like, and bringing her there was already hard on its own, she wasn't up to explore the enormous mansion on top of everything. After a little while (and after hitting the girl's head against a few furnitures) (it was well deserved after everything she told her), she finally made it to the couch, and sat down with the girl beside her. 

 

"I loved him" The smaller girl whispered once she was settled down, her voice breaking halfway through the sentence, and the blonde girl felt an atrocious ache in her chest at those words.

 

"I know, sweetheart. But he didn't deserve you. Men ain't shit anyway"

 

The brunette chuckled lightly, and Lisa mentally high-fived herself at that.

 

"Why are you even being nice?"

 

"Because I feel like it's my fault"

 

The girl didn't deny it, making the taller girl feel even worse. It wasn't really her fault, but hadn't Lisa been so harsh with her words, and oblivious at the fact that this woman wasn't a maid but her boyfriend's fiancé, the poor girl wouldn't be in that state right now.

 

"I just need to talk to him"

 

Lisa nodded. "Yes girl, and you better kick h-"

 

"- i need to find what i did wrong and how i can be better. I must've missed something if he came elsewhere,"

 

"Hey, no." Lisa cut her off. It hurt to hear those words, it hurt to see someone so desperate to the point of giving away her dignity only to have a ounce of happiness, even if it meant spending her life with someone who didn't love her. "There's nothing wrong with you, I promise." She said, despite not knowing her at all. She could feel the girl was good...But then again, she had the same feeling with Junghwa until tonight, (Oh, Lisa really couldn't wait to make him regret being born).

 

"B-But... Look at you, and look at me... i can clearly see why he did that... Maybe if I put more effort into my look and if I tried to look more sexy for-"

 

"Fucking hell, dude, no!" The brunette's eyes widened when the taller girl started to raise her voice. Honestly, she couldn't take it anymore. "You could be the hottest girl in the world and that bastard would still have cheated on you because he is a indeed a bastard. Hell, I bet he is fucking someone else right now, so you really have to quit that mindset girl, you don't deserve that."

 

The girl stayed completely still, her face showing her disbelief, and after a few seconds, when the words finally got in her head, she broke down crying again.

 

Yeah, Lisa surely needed to use a bit of sugar coating next time, but it was quite frankly pissing her off to see the young girl so desperate to change to go back to the boy who broke her.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry, don't cry" she whispered, wanting to put an end to this conversation as soon as possible. But as she was about to back down a bit, the brunette pulled her into a tight hug. Lisa let out a silent gasp, and after a second or two she awkwardly hugged her back, not really knowing what to do with her hands.

 

This really couldn't get worse.

 

"Look, sweetheart, I really have to go yeah? I'll kick him in the balls for you, I'm going to make sure this fucker isn't able to have kids anymore, yeah? We're good now?" She said, and the girl let go of her almost immediately, fresh courage and determination written on her features.

 

"I'm in."

 

What?

 

"What do you mean you're in?"

 

"I want to get my revenge." The smaller girl said, and Lisa tried not to laugh at how cute and far from threatening she was saying those words.

 

"We're not in a movie shortie, I'm not teaming up with you" the blonde answered, amused at the sudden change of attitude. But as soon as those words left her mouth, she saw tears forming in the corner of the brunette's eyes again-

 

oh boy, no way.

 

"Alright, alright, I was just kidding, don't cry." The girls lips curled up into a wide smile, and Lisa only shook her head. "But first you sleep yeah? You'll have a massive hangover tomorrow, so just rest now"

 

The brunette nodded slowly. "But what if he comes home?"

 

"You know he won't.."

 

A small smiled formed on the girl's lips. "Right."

 

She got up from the couch to leave room for the girl to lay down, and crouched down in front of her, brushing a strand of hair off her face. "You'll be okay yeah?"

 

She nodded, "Promise me to stay here this night please. I probably won't remember anything when I wake up," She said, stuttering, the exhaustion taking over her.

 

"...Alright, I promise."

 

 

Yeah, Lisa wasn't expecting a lot for today. But everything somehow got even worse than she expected.

 

Oh well, at least for once she would do a good action, right?

 

Right.


	4. THREE

_Look at me, look at you, who will be in more pain?_

 

**—**

**JENNIE**

**—**

 

 

Jennie woke up to what was probably the worst headache of her life, and an unfamiliar presence beside her.

 

Fear took over her, and she moved away quickly, groaning in pain at the too sudden action, instinctively covering her body with a blanket before speaking,

 

"...who are you?" her voice sounded uncertain, she was so confused, and quite frankly, terrified as well.

 

The woman, curled up on the couch next to her, didn't move one bit. Jennie could hear her snoring softly, and hadn't she be that scared to have a stranger in her house, she would almost find her cute, so vulnerable.

 

She cleared her throat, and spoke louder this time, "Who are you?"

 

This time, the unknown woman moved a little, but it was still not enough to wake her up. Jennie scanned the room around her before landing her eyes on an empty bottle of wine on the table. She took it, gripping it tightly, and picked up a pillow on the floor.

 

"Wake up!"  Her voice was even louder this time, and as she said the last word, she threw the pillow on the sleeping woman, waking her up instantly.

 

The stranger got up, visibly scared and probably as confused as Jennie, who was still holding her improvised weapon tightly, ready to fight if necessary. When the woman saw the brunette's face, though, she immediately relaxed, and let herself fall back on the couch.

 

"Morning," She said, her voice still raspy, and Jennie raised her eyebrows.

 

"Who are you?" Jennie said, once again, this time though her voice was barely above a whisper and clearly betrayed her confusion.

 

"Ah, shit, right." The girl chuckled lightly before looking beside Jennie. "I knew this would come, how's your head?"

 

If Jennie was confused before, now she was completely lost. What the hell happened last night? All she could remember was her waiting for Junghwa to come home...

 

Junghwa.. Where the hell was he?

 

"Where's my fiancé?"

 

The blonde girl laughed "You really don't remember a thing huh?"

 

"Tell me, please" Jennie hated how desperate she sounded, but her head hurt badly, and she was not in the mood to play with the girl.

 

"My name's Lisa, I'm... oh gosh, how to say this-"

 

"Just say it."

 

The brunette felt her heart clench in her chest, fearing what the girl might say.

 

"Your fiancé cheated on you, with me, I'm sorry"

 

Her eyes widened, and she let out a silent gasp. The words had hurt more than a sharp knife.

 

The girl scratched the back of her head, avoiding Jennie's gaze "I didn't think I would have to explain it twice, god this is even worse than the first time"

 

The memories of last night slowly came back to Jennie, and she felt bile rise in her throat.

 

Junghwa didn't come home.

 

"What are you doing here?" The brunette tried to remain calm, but her voice was so small, still shaking, and she was pretty sure the girl, Lisa, could see the tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

 

"You asked me to stay," She said, her voice soft and soothing. It made Jennie sick.

 

" _Why_?"

 

"To explain the situation to you when you'd wake up, I guess" She shrugged

 

"But why did you stay? Why do you care?" Now, her voice was definitely trembling.

 

It hadn't been a dream. Junghwa was cheating on her. Junghwa had betrayed her, made a fool out of her.

 

The sadness was slowly turning to anger. She was furious, so so furious at him, at Lisa, hell, even at herself.

 

"Why do you care?" She repeated, this time her voice was louder, stronger.

 

"Because... gosh, I don't even know, you wanted your revenge and I- I guess I just couldn't leave you like that, you seemed to be hurting, I'm not a monster-"

 

I couldn't leave you. Even her own fiancé couldn't do that for her, yet, a perfect stranger stayed by her side during the whole night just because she was hurting. Jennie shook her head, and slumped back onto the couch, bringing her knees to her chest, and finally allowed the tears to fall down.

 

"I ha- I hate him so much, fuck, I can't believe it- " She managed to let out between two choked sobs, and Lisa instantly came by her side.

 

"Hey, he's a bitch alright? He clearly didn't deserve you... Or me. He didn't deserve us" She said, a serious face on. Jennie found herself laughing at that.

 

"Maybe you're right."

 

Last night seemed clearer now, how Lisa had comforted her, stayed by her side despite probably wanting to get as far from here as possible. She couldn't possibly hate her, it wasn't her fault that her boyfriend was a piece of shit after all.

 

"I'm sorry for what he did, really, I don't know you but I'm pretty sure you don't deserve... that."

 

Jennie nodded "Yeah, I guess,"

 

Eventually, the tears stopped falling, and her heart rate came back to normal. She had cried enough last night already. Lisa noticed that and gave her a small smile. "Look, I think I have to go, it's late already and... I don't know if I want Junghwa to find the both of us like that," She said, trying to be as gentle as possible. But as she was about to get up, Jennie stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pushing her back down.

 

"Just wait for a second, don't move," The brunette said as she got up and left the room. She came back a second later, her phone in hand and a sad smile on her face. "I knew it, he's not coming home today." She said, showing her the text she just received. "I'm used to it," she added, her voice a bit lower as she said the last words.

 

"Alright... That's good, I guess"

 

Jennie could feel that the girl felt a little uncomfortable, but she couldn't let her go now.

 

"You were talking about revenge, earlier, what was that about?" She asked, surprising Lisa.

 

"Hum, essentially drunk nonsense," The blonde shrugged.

 

"Tell me, I'm suddenly interested," Jennie said, and Lisa noticed that the previous sadness in her eyes had completely vanished, and a fire took its place.

 

"Uh, I just wanted to make him regret all of his life's choices you know? And you said you wanted to join me, but..."

 

"Perfect!" The older girl exclaimed, clapping her hands. "So what are we doing?"

 

Lisa shook her head, laughing quietly, "Nothing, I told you, it was only drunk nonsense, so-"

 

"But you are planning something on your own, aren't you?"

 

Lisa grunted. "Well, yes, but..."

 

"But?"

 

"You just don't seem... fitting for this job, sweetheart"

 

Jennie scoffed, "I'm sorry?"

 

What did that even mean? She was really fitting for that job, and she couldn't wait to make Junghwa sorry.

 

"It's not... Look, I don't even care about him alright? I was probably going to dump him soon anyway, my ego just got hurt, I don't like when people play with me, so I'm getting my revenge for that. Junghwa was almost your husband, that's not the same girl, you can't..."

 

"-My ego got hurt too, you know" the brunette cut her off "and if anything, I should be the one getting my revenge. I don't like when people play with me either, he of all people should know that" She added

 

"Well..."

 

"and come on, you have to admit that it'll be funny to see his face if he sees both of us teaming up, right?!" She exclaimed, feeling the girl almost breaking.

 

Lisa thought for a second, and a small smirk formed on her lips, "I do admit,"

 

"So..?"

 

"Alright, I guess it's not that bad of an idea.."

 

A wide smile appeared on the brunette's face, and she brought the girl into a hug, not at all deranged by the sudden closeness. "Thank youu!" She squealed, and the blonde only shrugged before letting her go.

 

"It's nothing, and don't you think just because we do that together we'll suddenly become close or something-"

 

Jennie shook her head "Don't worry, and you're not my type anyway" Lisa opened her mouth, about to protest, but the brunette continued before she could even say a word, "So what do you have planned?" she asked.

 

Lisa thought for a second, "What time does he come home?"

 

The smaller girl checked her phone before looking back at Lisa "After work, 8 pm"

 

"Perfect" Lisa got up, "Get ready shortie, we have a long day ahead of us..."


	5. FOUR

_While I force myself to cover my eyes_   
_I need to bring an end to this love_

 

**—**   
**JENNIE**   
**—**

 

 

"Alright so,"  
  
  
  


The two girls were sitting across each other in the dining room with two cups of coffee. Jennie found herself liking the woman way more than she thought she would. 

Well, she still hated her cocky smirk and constant teasing, but apart from that, she was quite decent. Her presence was even... slightly enjoyable, and definitely apprecioated by the brunette who so desperatly needed her to plan her  _perfect_  revenge. 

She needed something that would crush Junghwa's heart, just like he crushed Jennie's, and Lisa was truly an expert in that field. She was apparently so used to letting anyone come in her life if they could make her forget about the real world for a brief moment, than being hurt after and having to avenge herself was becoming a habit.

Was it unhealthy? Yes, definitely, but that she didn't seem to care.   
  
  


"What does he love the most in life ?" The taller girl asked, and Jennie wondered for a second, what could that be? Hell, she thought she was the one he loved the most, but that turned out to be very,  _very,_  wrong.

"His... I guess anything related to his money" She said after some time, realizing that it had always been his money before her anyway. How blind had she been? 

Lisa shook her head at that. "He's pretty fucking rich, whatever we break, he'll repay, we have to hit him right in his heart, if he even has that." Jennie nodded, that did make sense. And she  _really_  wanted him to suffer. "So just think, it can be whatever... A vase from his grandparents, a picture, I don't know. Anything that would really hurt," The blonde continued.

"Well... Oh, I know!"  _of course_ , "He has a collection of watches, pretty expensive but the price is not what he cares about the most, he just loves them more than anything. Some of them are limited editions, basically irreplaceable" She said with a small smirk.

A wide smile formed on the taller's lips, "That's it!" she exclaimed. "Oh gosh, he couldn't stop talking about his stupid watches, you're a genius!"

Jennie felt a small pinch in her heart at that.  _Right_ , of course he shared his passion with her too, as stupid as they were. It hurt to realize that she wasn't even special in his eyes. 

But it was fine, she will be fine. 

"So where are they?" The girl asked, and instead of replying Jennie just took her arm and guided her towards hers and Junghwa's shared bedroom... Or, whoever it belonged to now. 

"I don't remember exactly... I don't go through his stuff a lot, he doesn't like it, but they should be somewhere around here"

Lisa scoffed, and the brunette raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to go through his stuff... He really sounds like a cheater, Jennie." 

It sounded weird to hear her name coming from the girl's mouth, but... she kinda liked it. However, being reminded once again that the man she loved was a cheater sent a new wave of sadness through her. 

She tried to just shrug it off, but obviously, it didn't go unnoticed by the taller, and she muttered a small "sorry,"

"It's okay" Jennie forced a smile, it was all that she could do right now, and as she looked up to see the girl, she found herself completely hypnotized by her big doe eyes. 

For a second, Junghwa totally disappeared... No, in fact, the whole world disappeared. It was only the both of them, and all of her troubles were out of her mind. The atmosphere became way too tense, and the brunette only wanted to look away. But she couldn't, Lisa's gaze was way too captivating, she just couldn't look away. 

She didn't know how long it lasted. Probably a few seconds only, but Jennie could have sworn that she stayed completely frozen, at Lisa's mercy, for an eternity. 

She didn't know whether she wanted it to stop or last forever.

But Lisa decided for her, "So," she cleared her throat,  _finally_  breaking the eye contact, "the watches"

"Right," Jennie nodded, back to reality.

That, whatever it was, ...didn't happen. 

_Focus, Jennie. Focus._

She began searching through his drawers, bedside table, anywhere she could think of. But as she was concentrated on her task, she heard a door open, and a breathy "Holy shi-" 

She turned around, chuckling at the sight. "I see that you found our dressing room"

Lisa stood in front of it, her eyes wide opened and her mouth agape. "You guys are... that rich..." 

Jennie laughed, and it wasn't fake or forced this time. She just couldn't help it. That was way too... cute. 

"I guess you could say that..." 

Lisa shook her head. "Could the watches be there?" 

The brunette only shrugged. "I'm not sure..." 

But then, everything became clear.  _Of course_ , that psycho had them there. 

"The safe!!!" She exclaimed, rushing towards the corner of their dressing. "Obviously they're here, he cares about that shit so much, he wouldn't just put them in a random drawer."

Lisa shook her head, an amused grin on her face, "I'm not even surprised anymore." 

She came behind the brunette, a little too close if you asked her or her very unstable heart, and she inspected it closely, "Do you know the combination?"

"What do you think?" Jennie let out a bitter laugh. He had way too many secrets, that was just one more. Hell, she had not a single idea what he kept inside.

"Any idea what that could be?"

Jennie only shrugged her shoulders, and typed the first numbers that came to her mind, 

_13,12,31_

Their anniversary.

She didn't even know why she typed it, because despite the date being incredibly easy to remember, he always forgot it. Well, not always, but he had for the past two years. 

Maybe she just had a ounce of hope that she still meant something to him. Just a ounce.

But it disappeared immediately when a red light appeared, and a low chuckle left her mouth.

 _Bastard_.

"Your anniversary is on new year's eve ? Wow," 

Jennie immediately turned around, facing the blonde with her famous cold gaze.

"How did you know it was our anniversary?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"You seem like the romantic type, so i figured you would either type your birthday or your anniversary with him. Since I doubt that you're born in 2013, the second option seemed more appropriate" She simply said, and Jennie huffed

"I get why he likes you, you're far more observant and way less dumb than I thought"

At that, a loud genuine laugh left Lisa's mouth, "Nice of you, thanks" She said once she regained her serious, "But don't be fooled. He definitely only liked me for my looks" 

Jennie almost answered 'I get it'. 

Almost.

Gosh, no! What was she even thinking? 

_Go back to your main task, Jennie. The safe. Not the woman._

"So, any better idea ?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"His birthday?" The blonde said, immediately going past the brunette to try her so brillliant idea.

Jennie just laughed, shaking her head, "He wouldn't be that dumb, I mean-"

But then, the safe opened, shutting her up immediately. Lisa had a smug smirk on, and Jennie only wanted to erase it off her face.

Hell, this girl was really confusing her. A minute she was being all nice and sweet, and the second  she had this insufferable attitude that made Jennie want to punch her right in her perfect nose.

"Looks like he  _is_  that dumb" She said as she completely opened the safe and peeked inside, without even giving the brunette a glance.

_Do not hit her. Do no-_

"-Holy fucking shit! No way!"

Curiosity took over her anger, and Jennie looked up to see what had induced this reaction. 

She didn't really know what she was expecting to see, maybe a few important paper, a little money or the watches if she was lucky. 

But definitely not dozens of wads of cash and at least one hundred thousand worth of jewels. Yet...

"What the actual fuck?" Jennie let out subconsciously.

"Uh, I knew his job was nice but... Is that normal ?" Lisa asked, and Jennie shook her head, her mouth still agape.

"No, definitely no, where the hell did he find all that money?"

"Well at least you were right about the watches sweetheart," She said, and Jennie's heart missed a beat. _God, couldn't she stop with the pet names ?!_  "-But holy hell, that's even better than what I thought! We're really getting our revenge huh"

 _...How_  ? 

She couldn't believe that all of  _this_  was hidden just under her nose all this time. The situation was way worse than what she thought. 

"I can't believe it- And he protected this with his fucking birthday ?" 

 _Dumbass_.

"Well, maybe it's only a small portion of what he actually has... I mean, who know what else he's hiding ?" 

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not letting this go,  _fuck_ -"

Jennie started to feel her blood boil in her veins. So many lies... She didn't even know who he really was.

But no one messed with her. No matter how he got all of this, no matter who he really was, she'll make him suffer. So. Bad.

She couldn't wait to have him  _begging_  for her to stop.

"I'm with you on that, Jennie. Especially if I can make some profit off of this..." The blonde said as she took a necklace in her hand, definitely worth more than a month of her salary. A cocky smirk formed on her lips, and frankly, Jennie was starting to like that look. "I know exatly what we're doing..."  
  
  


Oh, how he'll regret this.

 


	6. FIVE

_You plus me,_

_Sadly, can be dangerous_

 

**—**

**LISA**

**—**

 

 

This was not how Lisa thought she would spend her Sunday.

 

But...

 

Oh boy, how fun was it.

 

 

 

 

She was used to small acts of revenge, ruin a car, set fire to clothes, leak some private photos, and so on. As fun as it was, it stayed kinda unoriginal, and even quite boring.

 

But now, this was a whole other story. Hell, she felt like she was the main star of a Hollywood movie, involving betrayals, gangs, and lots (real lots) of money, she even had a pretty girl by her side.

 

Her life couldn't get better.

 

Despite all of that, her hatred and anger for Junghwa were growing by the second, mainly because Jennie seemed so hurt by everything, and Lisa couldn't understand what kind of monster would hurt this cute, innocent angel.

 

At least, she would be able to initiate the brunette to her not so pink world, and maybe... maybe keep her, after today, even if it meant troubles.

 

Lisa loved troubles.

 

 

"I know exactly what we're going to do," She said while looking directly into the girl's eyes, a small smirk on her lips.

 

 

 

Lisa was fascinated by the brunette's eyes, the fire they held, stained by the evident pain. The way they lit up while she was telling her her plan... it was fascinating, truly. And they were insanely beautiful, too. This girl was just breathtaking, in every possible way.

 

 

 

 

"Got everything, princess?"

 

A malicious smile formed on her lips, "yes,"

 

"Then let's do this."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oh, how that poor excuse of a man will suffer today.

 

 

 

 

They got everything ready in a record-worthy amount of time, and Lisa was now patiently waiting for the brunette in the living room. Junghwa was supposed to be there in less than 10 minutes, she was ready. So ready. The brunette, though, was nowhere to be seen, and Lisa was starting to grow impatient. She told her to put nice clothes on, for the effect, but the girl had been in her room for at least an hour. 

 

_Hell, this was serious business, not the goddamn met Gala._

 

Lisa called out her name a few times, the brunette had to be ready now or they plan was screwed.

 

To her relief, Jennie came rushing down the stairs five minutes before go time, and...

 

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

Where did the innocence go ?!

 

 

 

This wasn't the met gala, no, it was FAR better than that.

 

Jennie was wearing short shorts, showing her toned tights, and high heels. On top of everything, she put on makeup that empathized her cat eyes, and lipstick that only made Lisa want to kiss her more.

 

 

 

..wait-

 

 

 

No. Not kiss her, obviously not kiss her. Why would Lisa want to kiss her ?!

 

 

 

All of the vulnerability and cuteness had vanished, a whole new person stood in front of her. A fierce and seemingly strong woman took the place of the broken one.

 

 

The blonde loved the sight.

 

 

So much, that she didn't even notice how hard she was staring at her, and how her mouth had gone agape.

 

She was brought back to reality by a scoff coming from the divinely gorgeous girl in front of her, and her eyes went back to the brunette's, who was smiling softly at her.

 

 

"you look... really good" Jennie sai,d, her voice still cute, still soft, and Lisa chuckled.

 

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself,"

 

You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Lisa bit her tongue to prevent the words from slipping out.

 

 

 

 

"So..Ready?" The blonde asked.

 

"You bet I am," She answered with a smirk.

 

 

 

Lisa really loved that new version of her.

 

 

 

Just as she was about to reply, the sound of a car parking made them both jump. He was here.

 

Instantly, Lisa made her way upstairs, waiting silently. From where she was, she could perfectly hear him as he opened the door.

 

"Hi, baby," He said, greeting Jennie. The words made Lisa want to throw up.

 

It wasn't jealousy, far from that. Now that she knew who he really was -or had a vague idea, at least- everything he did made her sick. That was no exception.

 

 

She heard Jennie scoff, and smiled at that.

 

 

"Hi," She answered, and Lisa heard a (disgusting) kissing sound.

 

 

 

 

Okay, maybe she was a little jealous.

 

 

 

 

"I prepared dinner, since you've had such a long day at work," The brunette said, and Lisa laughed.

 

 

Yeah. Work.

 

 

She didn't hear anything for a little while, deducting that they were already getting ready to eat.

 

 

After a few minutes, Lisa heard Junghwa speak again. "Hey, honey, I got a notification on my phone saying that someone tried to open my safe, was it you?"

 

Oh no. That, they hadn't planned.

 

Lisa started to panic, praying that the brunette wouldn't blow their cover now.

 

Only a few minutes left, if she had stuck to the plan.

 

"I just- I was looking for the necklace you bought for me last year, I thought maybe you put it there to keep it safe-" She said after some time, just enough not to seem weird.

 

"Oh, Did you manage to open it?" He sounded panicked.

 

Which meant he didn't know they did open it.

 

Or... maybe it was a trap.

 

Lisa hoped it was the first option.

 

Jennie cleared her throat, "No, I remembered where I put it after messing up the code once." She said, laughing awkwardly after.

 

 

 

What a bad liar she was.

 

 

 

 

"Okay, great,"

 

 

 

 

Good thing that man was an idiot.

 

 

 

 

The minutes were agonizingly slow. They barely even talked, making Lisa wonder why the hell they were planning to get married.

 

Hell, she was sure she'd make a better partner than he would ever, and she was not exactly a model in that domain.

 

...Not that she wanted to marry Jennie, at all. But if she ever was to, she'd be better ...Just saying.

 

Lisa was getting lost in her thoughts, almost forgetting their plan, until a loud bang woke her up.

 

 

Did it work?

 

 

She head footsteps climbing up the stairs at a fast pace, and Jennie's head was right in front of hers a second later.

 

 

"It worked"

 

 

Lisa smiled. "Perfect,"

 

 

 

They came down, and the first thing the younger girl saw was the man's body on the floor. The sight made her laugh.

 

 

 

"He fell down?" She asked, and Jennie nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't have gave him such a big dose..." Lisa added, slightly worried that they might have killed the guy.

 

Jennie shrugged, "Yeah, whatever, he deserved it,"

 

Who was that woman and what had she done to Jennie ?!

 

"He did," she chuckled.

 

She crouched down in front of him and inspected him, checking if he was really unconscious.

 

He was.

 

"He should wake up in about an hour, if we didn't mess up, we only have to get him upstairs now..."

 

Shit. How were they supposed to carry him ?! They really should have thought this through.

 

To be honest, she didn't even think that the drug would work.

 

...But it did, so now, they had to keep on going.

 

Lisa lifted him up by the shoulder while Jennie took his feet. Hell, That dude was heavy. She cursed herself for not spending more time at the gym.

 

They made him fall twice, it was a true miracle that this hadn't woken him up.

 

It was all he deserved anyway.

 

After at least fifteen minutes, they finally arrived in their dressing room, and sat him up on a chair, right in front of the opened safe, displaying all the expensive jewels and stack of cash.

 

Jennie left the room and came back a second later with handcuffs in hands,

 

"Don't ask," The brunette said when she saw her raise her eyebrow.

 

"I won't," She answered with a chuckle, and Jennie only blushed before tying him up to the chair.

 

What an interesting woman.

 

The brunette took a few jewels from the safe and put them on, wearing probably ten thousands worth of it on her, making her look even more gorgeous and also something else that Lisa couldn't name in that moment.

 

Now, everything was ready. The fun part could really start.

 

She shot a glance at the brunette, and asked her once again,

 

 

 

 

"Ready?"

 

"Yes," She breathed out.

 

 

 

The look in her eyes screamed danger, long gone the hesitation or the fear that they held before.

 

 

 

 

 _Deadly_.

 

 

 

 

That was the word Lisa was looking for, deadly.

 

 

 

 

 

Only she didn't know she would be her victim too.


	7. SIX

_What should I do? I can't stand myself being so weak._

_I need to bring an end to this love._

 

_**—** _

_**JENNIE** _

_**—** _

 

Junghwa woke up an hour after the two women had drugged him.

 

And Jennie laughed.

 

An evil, wicked laugh. One that would scare kids, and their parents. One that would make even the most atrocious being tremble. One that made Lisa shiver next to her.

 

And that last bit made Jennie smile.

 

She felt... powerful.

 

Junghwa's expression betrayed both his fear and confusion, and the brunette thought it was finally time to get her revenge, for all those years of lies. She was ready to make him regret everything, to make him beg for her forgiveness.

 

She took a few steps forward and crouched down in front of him, Lisa still behind her, and the man looked down to meet her gaze.

 

"Hi, babe," she said, the pet name living a bitter taste on her tongue.

 

"Jen...?" He looked up at Lisa, then back down at Jennie. "What-"

 

"-don't you recognize her ?" she cut him off, a smirk never leaving her face.

 

"I... no?" he said, clearly lying, and Lisa chuckled bitterly.

 

"Please, Jung, don't try to save yourself, it's pathetic" She took a step forward and brushed a strand of hair off his face.

 

Junghwa closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before looking straight into Jennie's eyes again, his eyes were already teary, fueling the girl's anger.

 

"Alright, f-fine, I'm sorry honey I-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Jennie's hand met his face in what she hoped was a painful slap (Judging on the marks her rings left on his face and the silent scream that left his mouth, she did good enough).

 

"Don't you dare call me honey, not after what you did" She said, standing up, her voice cold and menacing, making him shiver in front of her. He looked absolutely terrified, probably not understanding what was happening to him, and mostly what happened to his sweet fiancee.

 

"Alright, Jennie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I promise I can explain," He said, so quickly the girls could barely understand it. "J-Just please let me go,"

 

"Oh you will explain" Lisa answered and Jennie stood out next to her.

 

"But not how you met her, Jung. I don't care about that, we're over anyway." He opened his mouth to protest but was immediately cut off by the older girl. “How did you find this... Wait, no. Just tell me... Who the hell are you, Junghwa. What do you hide” There was a slight hint of despair in her voice, but he didn’t seem to catch it. His eyes became wide, and he suddenly noticed his opened safe, displaying all the expensive jewels and money. And in a second, all the warmth left in his eyes vanished. They were cold as ever, and if the fear wasn’t here to contrast the anger that took place in his gaze, Jennie would have been terrified of him.

 

It was like... It was like she had a stranger in front of her.

 

But then again, that’s how she felt after discovering Lisa, and the safe, and everything else.

 

“How did you find that?” He spat out, completely unrecognizable. He wasn’t sweet anymore. He wasn’t talking to his girlfriend, he was talking to his enemy, and Jennie was fully aware of her new status.

 

But at that moment, she had the power. She wasn’t scared.

 

“Not the point sweetheart,” She said with a wicked smile. “Besides, I’m the one asking the question here, you answer,”

 

He shivered, his gaze was colder than ever, angrier than ever.

 

Lisa was absolutely terrified.

 

“That’s none of your fucking business, Jennie, damn. You weren’t supposed to go through my stuff,”

 

“You weren’t supposed to cheat, yet here we are” a low chuckle left her mouth.

 

“Oh come on! You’re mad because of this- this whore?! It was a mistake, Jen, I- I have my needs too, alright? And you weren’t exactly here to satisfy-“

 

“-Shut up!” Jennie shouted, before punching him as hard as she was able to right in his jaw. Tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes, but she knew she had to stay strong in front of him. She couldn’t show any weakness, or he would win.

 

He grunted before looking straight as Lisa, as if pleading for help.

 

Weak, Stupid idiot.

 

Lisa only sighed, and grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, the latter immediately relaxing at the soft touch.

 

“Alright, let’s just go out for a little while Jen, yeah?” She prompted, and Jennie nodded slowly, looking away from Junghwa.

 

But as the two were about to head out, the idiot on the chair opened his mouth once again and let out a quiet “psycho,”

 

Jennie obviously heard it, but as she was about to go back to him, Lisa held her hand, which immediately stopped her in her tracks.

 

She sighed and spat out “I’ll be back,” To him, before storming out of the room, followed closely by the blonde girl.

 

She needed to relax. She needed to, or else she’d kill him. Without any hesitation, she’ll end him, end the nightmare, the anger, and the despair. Just... put an end to this.

 

But she had to relax. Had to clear her mind and not make any dumb decision.

 

She knew those would only end her, too.

 

There was obviously another issue than the cheating and the betrayal, those were so... so new, so sudden and unexpected.

 

But Jennie knew her problems were older than that.

 

She should’ve known with every unwanted touch, and every moment where she was alone, or felt lonely even beside him. This relationship was... consuming, completely destroying her from the inside. She was becoming the obedient future wife she hated, was becoming her pet. This was... too much.

 

And she only realized it now.

 

The lie... was not just from Junghwa, not just about his fidelity. She was lying to herself too, when she told herself it was okay, it would get better, she loved him.

 

All of this was a lie, and it hurt like hell.

 

Facing the truth hurt.

 

The second they were out in the hallway, only the two of them, Jennie jumped in the taller girl’s arms. She needed comfort. Needed to know she wasn’t alone in this nightmare.

 

She did not cry, though. She had done that enough the day before.

 

“It’s okay, Jen. It’s okay,” The girl whispered, her voice soft and soothing.

 

“I wish it was.” She sighed before letting go of Lisa. “I really wish,”

 

“You don’t deserve that, don’t deserve him... I’m sorry,”

 

“I know” Jennie chuckled, “I know I don’t, and I’ll make him sorry,”

 

“You know...” Lisa started, “What we’re doing now is a bit over the ‘legal’ line, right? Let’s not go too far” She said, a hint of fear in her voice.

 

“He can’t sue us, we have too many things against him” Jennie answered confidently.

 

“Like what, Jennie? We... we don’t know how he got all of this, maybe he hid things from you but that doesn’t mean they were illegals, or wrong” The blonde said, trying to be as soft as possible, not wanting to piss off the older more.

 

“W..Well, yeah, but...”

 

“Just calm down. We’ll get him to talk, but stay calm,” Lisa said, before bringing her hands to Jennie’s cheeks, caressing it softly to calm her down.

 

“..Okay, yeah, okay,”

 

“I’ve got you,” Lisa said, and Jennie believed it.

 

Maybe it was stupid, after being lied to once, after being betrayed. But she believed Lisa. She knew she had someone by her side now.

 

She believed she’ll be okay.

 

But now, she had to deal with the main problem.

 

And she had to make him regret getting in her way.

 

_(Screw the legal way)._

**Author's Note:**

> hi there,,  
> you can also follow my twitter @/biackpinkaus and my wattpad @/bpstars if you want to read my other works :)


End file.
